


Eyes on You (Persona 4)

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [29]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Infidelity, Engagement, Estrangement, Infidelity, Light Angst, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Realization, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "You gotta find a wife and get married, like all those responsible men out there."Souji had noticed that powerful businessmen often brought their families to parties and gatherings, as did his father, and knew he would eventually need to mimic the gesture as well.





	Eyes on You (Persona 4)

**Author's Note:**

> 75\. "I was just thinking about you."

All his life, Souji Seta did everything in his power to keep his loved ones happy. He had been an Honours student, an athlete, and an obedient child. The only times he diverted from the path was when he was working on the murder cases in Inaba. However, it was only for a year Souji lived in the small town, and he started living his own life once again once he moved back to the city. Though he kept in touch with the members of the Investigation Team, they were no longer his top priority.

Both of his parents wanted him to follow their footsteps, but there was only one Souji while his mother and father worked in different fields. Mr. Seta could never forget the day his son said no to law school, as it meant that the boy would work for his company to learn the ropes from him. Living up to the older man's expectations, Souji proved himself to be a hard-working and competent member of the staff, and the other employees had no choice but to acknowledge the young man as their future boss.

"You're doing a good job, son," Mr. Seta praised his son one day. "But it's not enough. Not yet. You gotta find a wife and get married, like all those responsible men out there." Souji had noticed that powerful businessmen often brought their families to parties and gatherings, as did his father, and knew he would eventually need to mimic the gesture as well. 

He didn't have to do a thing, since his mother was willing to find someone suitable for the position. He would simply greet and smile at the lady when his parents declared her his fiancee. He didn't mind so long as she was not being too annoying or clingy. To Souji's relief, his fiancee came from a family similar to his own, and thus knew not to push his buttons. He could put up with her.

Now, he was on the way to Inaba to introduce the woman to the Dojimas, considering that they would soon be family. Nanako was thrilled at the prospect of getting a new Big Sis, and Souji was not going to disappoint his favourite cousin. "Let's get something for Uncle and Nanako first," he suggested. Moments later, Souji parked his car at the Junes parking lot, and the couple entered the mall discussing gift ideas.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!"

The jingle was the one Nanako sang every day years before. Souji had also heard the tunes thousands of times while helping Yosuke out in a pinch. _Yosuke._ Souji had told none of his friends -- not even Yosuke -- that he was coming. Neither had he informed them of the engagement. He was going to invite them all to the wedding, of course, but he had work to do and no time to waste on trivial matters. At the moment, he needed to buy something nice for the Dojimas and head off...

"...Partner?"

It was the last thing Souji wanted to hear on that particular day, with his fiancee on his arm. Nonetheless, he had only himself to blame, having chosen to come to Junes over whatever other options he had available. "Good afternoon, Hanamura-san."

"Huh... Well, yeah. It's been a while." Yosuke shrugged, glancing at the designer suit on Souji, then at his companion. "Business trip?"

"No, I'm here to visit my relatives."

"Yeah... I see."

"...I should go."

"Yeah... Bye."

Dojima and Nanako were happy to see Souji, and they were nice to the future Mrs. Souji Seta. The young lady was, in return, polite to the people who would become her uncle and cousin. The gift she had bought at Junes was a hit, and the house was full of smiles while the couple was there.

None of the said smiles came from Souji. Something had left him irritated, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Then, he recalled the brief encounter with Yosuke. If he had been sensible, he would have introduced his fiancee to Yosuke, like he did to the Dojimas. But he didn't -- **he couldn't.** Although he knew he would have to tell Yosuke someday, he didn't know how. Yosuke had been the sole "partner" in his life, yet he had taken the brunette for granted. The realisation hit Souji harder than Megidolaon from Margaret.

Souji texted his parents to let them know that he would stay at the Amagi Inn for the night. Instead, he brought his fiancee to a hotel in Okina City. He was on autopilot as he peeled everything off of her body, slowly pushing her onto the bed. Soon, he started pumping his fingers into -- and out of -- her wet hole while circling his thumb on her clit. She moaned and shuddered underneath him, though Souji pictured something completely different in his mind. Yosuke was in bed, with Souji caressing his cock and kissing every part of the lithe body the hot lips could touch. It was the best sex Souji had ever had.

Once his fiancee fell asleep, Souji left the bedroom, his phone in hand. He scrolled through the contacts, then stopped at the sight of a certain name. His thumb touched the message icon next to the name, but Souji typed -- and deleted -- tens of lines before he settled on "I was just thinking about you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
